A Day With My Cousin
by alycya
Summary: Artemis is left to spend time with Persephone while Hades is away, what will Persephone do? A/N This story is complete, but if there is enough intrest I will add more- THIS IS COMPLETE NOW, I have added another chapter per readers' requests Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I shuddered as soon as she called my name, knowing that whatever it is that had her excited was going to be bad- bad for me, bad for her husband, and bad for everyone who is supposed to fear him. I had no idea what was coming, which I guess just made me cringe more- my bubbly cousin has a reputation in the family for taking things too far.

And there she was, right on time as she always is- she's very predictable, always exactly 4.2 seconds in front of you after she calls your name, no matter where she was calling from; that is the perk…or fall back if you're me…of being graceful and fast: your unavoidable.

Now don't get me wrong, I love my cousin and all, but she just tends to try and bring out a part of me I'd really rather hide. When I would rather be hiking out in the woods she thinks I should get a pedicure- I swear she unintentionally teams up with my sister to make my life miserable (although my sister on the other hand does it happily).

I sighed and put the book I was reading down to peak out of my hiding spot to see her vibrant face right in front of mine; she didn't even bat an eyelash when I gasped, trying to regain my composure, and glared at her.

She is short, shorter then me even, and has long, curly light-blond hair that frames her blithe face. Like everyone else in my family (but me I'm beginning to feel), she is amazingly beautiful, it's no wonder her husband fell in love with her; her face is angelic and just screams innocence, which is sooo not true. But extreme beauty, no matter what extreme, just comes with the territory of being a goddess…even being a god.

Persephone interrupted my train of thought by clearing her throat and pulling on my arm so hard I fell off where I was sitting (a makeshift cave, I told you I was desperate), and like I said I am probably the only being on Olympus, let alone a goddess, who is clumsy.

"Guess what!" it was more of a statement then a phrase, "Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" She hadn't even let me talk, but her enthusiasm made it impossible for me to glare at her, so I reluctantly resigned.

"Ok, Seph I'll bite. What?"

"So you know how this place is so dark and dreary?" She emphasized with a frown; she loves Hades with her whole heart, she just feels that their home (underground) left things to be desired. I didn't even have a chance to nod. "Well, since Hades is a way for the weekend I decided I would redecorate!"

When she finished she squealed and gave me a huge hug to show her level of excitement; my worst nightmares never even imagined that, and she really really _really_ likes the color pink. I cautiously asked, knowing I needed to come to my uncle's rescue, "When do you plan on doing this _renovation_?"

"OHMGE! That's the best part Artemis! It's already done! I came to show you, so I could get your opinion." She ended the sentence punctuating it with a frown that only made me grimace, knowing I was in for it now. I. Am. So. Dead.

As she walked me down the bleak hallway of her relatively new home I couldn't help but think how opposite Persephone and Hades really were: she is short, blond, charismatic, and bubbly while he is tall, black-haired, quiet and brooding. The interior decoration war that goes on in their house is quiet funny actually…if you're not dragged into the middle of it; it really shows the difference in their personalities at it's highest, Hades wants things darker and close together, very simple while she wants bright colors, open spaces, and extravagance. I can only imagine what her redecorated bedroom would look like.

"Ok, close your eyes first Artemis," Persephone ordered me as she stopped short in front of a closed door. "It's a surprise, but I want your honest opinion on what you think!"

"Alright, alright," I grumbled. The next thing I was aware of was the door creaking open before my sight returned; and then I gasped in horror.

The room went from dark colors (that I personally was fond of, and I knew Hades was too) and simple furniture (a bed, two nightstands, a dresser, nothing too elaborate) to what looked like a two-year-old girl's idea of how every princess should live. The walls were a vibrant shade of pink, which matched the pink of the fluffy rug that almost completely covered the floor, the pink lampshades that covered all of the lights (and there were a lot), and *shudders* the dustcover that hung on the bottom of the HUGE bed that…was shaped like a heart. Just great, Hades asks if I'll keep his wife company and preoccupied, and this happens, I am so dead.

The giant heart bed had a white comforter on top, accented by red sheets, lots of different size red pillows, and some unknown things I couldn't even begin to name. There were tons of pictures all over the walls, a red couch in the corner of the room…I quickly realized that the style of this room screamed the taste of Aphrodite. I just didn't have a clue when Persephone would have had the chance to consult my sister (the one I mentioned earlier, who I swear on the river Styx loves to see me suffer).

"Sooo," my cousin started, interrupting my visual of how my funeral will look after Hades gets wind of this, "Do you like it? It's amazing, I know," which was accompanied by a very adolescent sigh of joy.

"It's…something special all right Seph," I struggled with finding the right words. "I know this is your style…but…" I stopped. Why I should I do this? Why should I make my friend unhappy? What did I owe Hades? Nothing, that's the answer; I owe him nothing.

In fact, just a few weeks ago, I was with Hades when he pushed me off the bench I was lounging on…for no reason! So no. I'm not coming to his aide.

"But?" Persephone prompted me.

"But nothing! It's perfect and I'm sure he will absolutely _love_ it." I couldn't help but hiding my smug smile- finally my revenge on the god of the Underworld; Seph mistook the smile in my voice as excitement instead of contentment, but I'm ok with that.

"YAY! I'm going to go get him, he just got home! I can't wait to see how he likes it!" Me neither, I thought. She went bounding down the hallway as I continued to grin like an idiot, but I can't not happy; I'm pretty pleased with myself.

I watched her until she was completely out of my view and I knew it was safe; I swiftly turned around and went the opposite direction she did. I decided my stay in the Underworld was coming to an end and it was time to leave. I'll have to be patient to here Hades' thoughts on his wife's decorating ideas.


	2. Part Two

A/N: Thanks soooo much for everyone who read my stories I really appreciate it and love to hear what you think. This is the last part to the Persephone story (there wasn't supposed to be another but you guys asked for it, so here it is), I will however keep doing these one-shot type-things in my free time. Sorry it was a while before I added this but I had serious writers block. I really hope you enjoy this, let me know if you have questions comments ect…I love to hear from you. Part Two

I closed my eyes and let the warmth of the sun comfort me. While I was away spending quality time with my uncle and cousin (which ended in disaster), my twin decided he was going to go on a little trip…to where I have no idea. The sun, and my amulet, is the only link I have to him while he is gone. I was hoping to talk to him, hoping for the support I needed right now…and I'm sure he would have really loved to hear what happened during my trip.

While I was musing all of that over I heard someone walk up to me, I groaned before I even knew who it was and rolled over onto my back. Where I live there is no sense of "privacy" or "alone-time", those phrases are as foreign to my family as the idea of a breath-mint is to a harpy.

I foolishly wanted to lie on the soft grass and think about my twin, with my eyes closed. But nooo. That can't happen now can it? I heard the person stop right next to me, but I was to lazy to open my eyes; I also irrationally prayed that if the person thought I was sleeping…or dead…they would leave me alone. Not a chance. This really isn't my week, I can never be left alone; first my cousin pestering me and now this.

I felt a slight nudge in my ribs from the person's foot; I resisted the urge to retaliate and tackle said person to the ground…it was difficult. Their shadow completely blocked the sun, and I felt suddenly isolated from my twin…even though he isn't even here.

"Hello Artemis." Oh. No. This can't be happening, this can't be happening. This. Can. Not. Be. Happening. I cringed at the artificially, sickeningly sweet voice. I am sooo dead, dead beyond dead; and even then that won't help me, he's the King of the Freakin Underworld for crying out loud! I'm doomed for eternal suffering, and for what? For only being nice to his wife? To my Cousin? Just my luck.

I slowly opened my eyes; the vibrant forest-green of mine promptly met the coal colored eyes of my uncle. I took a deep breath, mostly to make sure my voice would work enough to respond to him. I guess I knew this was coming, I just hoped it wouldn't. I grinned sheepishly at him, hoping he may have forgotten what happened last week. "He-heeeey Hades…what's up?" My feeble attempt to distract him was met by an intimidating glare.

"Pink fluffy pillows?" Hades emphasized his sentence (said through strained teeth) by holding up an all too familiar vibrant pink heart-shaped pillow. I groaned; this is it, my immortal life is officially over. Persephone goes behind my back without my knowledge, and I'm the one who gets killed.

"Uhm yeah…" How do I even begin to explain? What did I do to deserve this? "About that… well you see…SEPH WENT BEHIND MY BACK." So much for explaining it. Well I know where my loyalty lies; I'll throw my cousin under the bus just to save my butt.

He didn't even comment, only raised his eyebrow and gave me an inquisitive look. "Ok look Hades, I was sitting in your library reading when your wife came bounding up to me- and you know how creepily quiet she is-" he nodded when I paused to acknowledge me to continue, "and all of a sudden she said she wanted to redecorate your room; so like a _good_ niece I asked when she was going to do it and well…she said it was already done. I didn't even see her leave!" Hades didn't even move, didn't even blink; he just kept staring at me with his intimidating eyes. I gulped, loudly.

"So let me get this straight. You, Artemis Goddess of the Hunt, are telling me that my wife, the small and meek goddess of spring, some how went behind your back without your notice and managed to completely redecorate my room in the time period of one weekend?"

"Er…yeah…?" Real clever Artemis. Why not just say I orchestrated it all myself? At least that would keep some of my credibility in tact.

"You're telling me-with out me even _asking_- that Persephone was able to totally redecorate an entire room in the course of two days?" I gulped and nodded slowly, I had no idea where this was going but I was almost certain it involved my funeral at the end of it. Good bye world. "I. Hate. Pink."

"I know I know I know I knooooow!" I tried to defend myself…with out much luck. "It wasn't my idea, I personally liked the way it looked before hand."

"So why didn't you just stop her?" My jaw dropped open, I was speechless; did he not just hear my rant? Did he not just hear me through Seph under the bus?

"Oh you so did not just pin this entire thing on me Mister 'Oh-So-Intimidating-And-Not-At-All-Scary'," my voice suddenly came back to me as my temper rose, he obviously forgot my temper. Well if I was going to hell I might as well do it thoroughly. "Oh and by the way, pink is soooo your color," I added while I clasped my hands together and batted my eyelashes.

"Run." Hades barely managed to say through his clenched teeth, his fists were balled up; well Artemis you are in for it now.

I barely had time to stand up as he lunged for me. I might not be graceful but as a hunter I'm quick, very quick- there is no way he can catch me. I ran at full speed into the woods nearby, not looking back and hoping I could ditch him. But despite running for my life from Death (let's face it it's true, not just death but _my_ death as well) I could not helping but letting a smug grin spread across my face. Let the chase begin.


End file.
